TIMOS final: Estudios Muggles
by Lunny Ann
Summary: El trabajo final de Ginny Weasley es filmar a sus familiares y amigos con una cámara Muggle, he acá el resultado. Sugerencias para un mejor título son aceptadas.


**Hola, este es mi segundo fic, esta vez un intento de comedia. Contiene spoilers pequeños de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Espero que les guste y que se rían un poco. Cuando pongo "A:" entre paréntesis es una aclaración. Gracias. **

DIS: Si Harry Potter fuera mío, Luna sería presentada en el primer libro, prohibiría los Mary Sue's relacionados con la historia y Umbridge nunca hubiera aparecido. 

-Actualización- Sólo cambié los nombres en inglés a los oficiales en español, corregí uno que otro error de dedo y un enorme error de lógica. 

_La pantalla se ve totalmente roja, segundos después el zoom se va alejando y aparece el rostro de Ginny Weasley, con una gran sonrisa._

**Ginny:** ¿Así estará bien ajustada la cámara? Bien, ¡Un saludo a todo el que esté viendo este video! Soy Virginia Weasley de la casa Gryffindor y estudio quinto año en Hogwarts. Para los TIMOS de Estudios Muggles me pidieron entrevistar a mis amigos y familiares, además de grabarlos con una cámara de video, lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. (Desaparece de la cámara para mostrar a Arthur Weasley) Primero que todo quiero presentarles a mi padre, le gustan las cosas muggles y dar... 

**Arthur (interrumpe a su hija):** ¡Hola! Chocolatito, ¿Realmente ese aparato está grabando todo lo que digo y hago? 

**Ginny:** Sí, papá... ¡Y no me digas Chocolatito! 

**Arthur:** De acuerdo, Choc... Ginny. Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley, estoy casado con Molly Weasley y tengo... (Cuenta con los dedos) ¡Seis hijos! cinco varones y mi bomboncito. 

**Ginny:** Papá, no menciones ningún apodo mío frente a la cámara... (Le pasa un sombrero parecido al que Dudley usa para su escuela, con muchos papeles dentro) Ahora, toma uno, lee la pregunta en voz alta y respóndela. 

**Arthur:** ¡Oh, que buena idea! ¿A quién se le ocurrió? 

**Ginny:** Ron, cuando se enteró de mi proyecto se ofreció de idmediato, incluso él anotó las preguntas. 

**Arthur:** Me alegra que tu hermano sea servicial, veamos... (Saca un papel del sombrero, lo abre y aclara su garganta) "¿Alguna vez has soñado con Ron?", muchas veces, incluso antes de que naciera, cuando me enteré que iba a tener un quinto hijo, soñé que iba a ser una pesadilla, peor que Fred y George juntos... 

**Molly (fuera de escena):** ¡Arthur! 

**Arthur:** Lo siento, querida.. 

**Ginny:** Ya que mi padre será perseguido por mi madre y mis dos hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie, no se encuentran; pasemos con Percy (Apunta la cámara a Percy.) 

**Percy (rostro serio-formal):** Saludos, mi nombre es Percy Weasley, trabajo en el ministerio de Magia y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para sacar adelante el apellido Weasley. 

_Se escuchan risas de los gemelos._

**Ginny:** Percy, sabes la técnica, saca un papel. 

**Percy:** Por supuesto.... "¿Te gustan los chicos apuestos, divertidos y pelirrojos?" (Suelta el sombrero por lo que los papeles caen al suelo y su cara toma una forma como si hubiera visto un caldero con el fondo roto) ¡NO! ¡No me gustan los hombres! 

**Penélope (Fuera de escena):** ¡Puedo afirmar eso! 

**Ginny (Apunta la camara hacia su hermano menor):** ¡Ronald Weasley! 

**Ron (Susurrando):** Demonios, esa era para... (Nota que lo están filmando, se sonroja) ¿Qué? 

**Ginny:** No tienes remedio... Percy, ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer nuevas preguntas? 

**Percy (Regresa a su gesto neutral):** Por supuesto (Con un hechizo, levanta el sombrero vacío y lo llena de nuevos papeles doblados perfectamente a la mitad.) 

**Ginny (Apunta a los mellizos):** ¿George? 

**George (Sonriendo):** Soy Fred, caramelito. 

**Ginny:** ... 

**George:** Soy George Weasley, acabo de abrir una tienda junto con mi hermano para bromas de todos tipos, "Sortilegios Weasley", pedidos a la dirección... (Mira hacia un lado y Percy le pasa el sombrero) (Desganado) De acuerdo... "¿Sabes quién cambió la placa de Percy Weasley hace dos años de 'Premio Anual' a 'Premio Asnal'?" (Lo piensa unos segundos) Sí (Le pasa el sombrero a su gemelo.) 

**Percy (Fuera de cámara):** ¡Hey, no dijiste quién! 

**George:** No lo especificaba la pregunta. 

**Ginny (Disimulando su risa):** Harry, ¿Me harías el favor? 

_Fred le pasa el sombrero a Harry, quien tira los papeles, aparece otros y le pasa el accesorio a su mejor amigo._

**Ron (Todavía molesto por el deshecho de sus papeles):** Ron Weasley, estudio sexto año en Hogwarts y juego como guardián de quidditch para Gryffindor. (Se escucha a Luna cantando "Weasley es nuestro Rey", versión Slytherin) ¡Basta, Lunática! 

**Ginny:** ¡Ron! 

**Ron (Más molesto, abre el papel):** "¿Qué te regaló Hermione de Navidad?" (Toma el mismo tono de su cabello) 

_Ginny, Fred, George y Harry ríen._

**Hermione y Ron:** ¡Harry! 

**Harry:** ¿Creen que no quería saberlo? 

**Ron:** Me regaló... unacartadondemedeciaporquereaccionocomoreaccionoelotrodia. 

**Ginny:** ¿Qué? 

**Ron:** Ya lo dije, no lo volveré a repetir (Le pasa el sombrero a Fred) 

**Fred:** Soy Fred Weasley, el mejor golpeador de Quidditch de toda la historia. 

**George:** ¡Oye! 

**Fred (Lo ignora y continúa):** No olviden visitar "Sortilegios Weasley", localizada en... (Rostro descepcionado) ¡Que aguafiestas! (Saca el papel) ¿Qué te regaló Hermione de Navidad? Mmm... Hermione, ¡No me regalaste nada! 

**Hermione:** Con todo el desorden que me hiciste pasar en mi primer año como prefecta, ¡Hasta crees que te iba a dar algo! 

**Ginny:** Luna, por favor. 

_El sombrero comienza a brillar, se transforma en un gorro con orejas punteagudas con papeles de colores dentro de él y vuela hacia las manos de Hermione._

**Ginny:** Eh... Gracias (Apunta a Hermione) 

**Hermione:** Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, voy en mi segundo año como prefecta de Gryffindor, (se sonroja un poco) junto a Ron Weasley. Mi materia favorita es Aritmancia, aunque en general no me molesta ninguna. (Saca un papel rosa) "¿Por qué existen personas que, incluso después de descubrir la magia, no creen en los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados?" Más que todo es porque no existe evidencia alguna que esos extraños animales se encuentren en nuestro universo, en cambio, incluso los muggles si prestan atención a ciertos detalles pueden apreciar la magia, esto es debido a... 

**Ginny:** ¡Gracias, Hermione! Luna... (La señala con la cámara) 

**Luna:** Soy Luna Lovegood, la única estudiante de Ravenclaw aquí presente. Mi padre edita la revista "El Quisquilloso", en la que podrán saber la verdad sobre Sirius Black y otros asuntos que el ministerio ha tratado de ocultar como... 

Ginny: Luna, saca el papel... 

**Luna (Obedece a su amiga, sonríe):** Oh, mi favorito, "¿Por qué el ex-ministro Cornelius Fudge abandonó su puesto?" Este artículo lo pueden leer en "El Quisquilloso", pero de todas formas les contaré la verdad. Verán, un día... 

**Ginny:** Hermione, ¿Podrías cambiar los papeles? _Hermione toma un papel de los que se encuentan en el piso, con un bolígrafo escribe una pregunta en en lado vacío, la dobla y se la pasa a Harry._

**Harry:** ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tiene que ser esta pregunta? 

**Hermione (Sonríe):** Porque eres el único que falta, además, tenía que vengarme. 

**Ginny:** Tiene razón, Harry. Háblale a la cámara de tí. 

**Harry:** Soy Harry Potter, conocido por toda la escuela por que Vol... Quien-ustedes-saben no pudo matarme. Soy buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts. (Saca un papel) "¿Quién te gusta?" 

_Se escuchan risitas por todo el "estudio", mientras Harry se pone más rojo que el cabello de su amigo, Hermione muestra una sonrisa triunfante._

**Harry:** ¡Me niego a contestar eso! 

**Ginny:** ¡Vamos, Harry! 

**Ron (Se deja de reír por un momento):** Sí, Harry, yo respondí la mía, ahora tú responde esa. 

**Harry:** Bueno, verán me gusta una chica de Hogwarts, llamada... 

**Ginny:** ¡Demonios! 

**Todos:** ¿Qué? 

**Ginny:** Se acaba de terminar la cinta, supongo que así queda el video. 

**Luna:** ¿Y la pregunta de Harry? 

**George:** Tal vez si usamos alguno de nuestros productos para alagrar... 

**Harry:** ¡No! Luego la arruinan por completo, creo que así es suficiente. 

**Ginny:** En parte, tiene razón, será mejor así. ¡Gracias por participar y contestar las preguntas! 

**FIN**

¿Aprobará Ginny los TIMOS?, ¿Quién le gusta a Harry?, ¿Algún día dejarán de existir los Mary-Sue's? Nunca lo sabremos, pero les pido que escriban reviews diciéndome cómo les pareció. ¡Hasta el próximo fic!   
  


_Lunny Ann/Luna Girl _

En campaña contra los Mary- Sue's 


End file.
